We'll Be Friends in No Time
by k23ild
Summary: Damon was going to make Stefan pay for his eternity of suffering. He thought he was going to get to settle down with some cute little cheerleader and be happy? What better revenge than to steal his precious Elena right from under him. He didn't care how long it took. He would make her love him and Stefan would pay. Damon never expected to end up falling for her in the process.


"You are a very…pretty girl." Damon spoke slowly as he looked over the woman's face in appreciation. The small, blonde-haired, blue-eyed woman stood still in front of him, clad in a t-shirt and panties. A tear slid slowly down her cheek. He set his palm gently against her cheek, wanting to feel the warmth of her creamy white skin. Her breathing accelerated in fear.

"Please don't hurt me." She begged him with controlled terror in her voice, sobs rising in her throat.

"I just want a little bite." He grinned at her and began to move his mouth towards her neck. He felt her hands push at his chest and he paused, looking down at her with mild annoyance.

"Please…Please just let me go." Tears fell freely down her cheek. He looked deep into her eyes.

"Stop talking." He told her firmly. "And no screaming." He added, and she obeyed as he sunk his teeth into the nape of her neck. After about a minute, he removed his blood-dripping fangs from her skin and caught her right as her body began to sway into unconsciousness. "Good girl." He said and guided her limp body down onto the couch behind her. He licked the blood from his lips in satisfaction.

"Mmm." He heard movement behind him. "Elena." He spoke, and she gasped. He turned around and caught her as she was trying to sneak out of the room. She turned back around slowly and painfully, cursing herself for not being quicker.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to…interrupt." She mumbled awkwardly. She was barely used to the idea of vampires, but she was _definitely _not used to walking in on a vampire sucking blood from some poor girl's vein.

"Oh, you weren't interrupting anything." He shot her a friendly smile and wiped the excess blood from his chin. "Mm! Blondes are my favorite." He confessed with a smirk and sucked the blood from his index finger with delight. "Here to see Stefan?" He asked casually, and she nodded nervously. It was hard for her to believe that she now lived in a world where she was expected to accept the kind of thing she just saw and just carry on into a new conversation subject.

"Yeah. I um…I just dropped by to say…" Her eyes were stuck on the lifeless form of the woman on the couch. She couldn't help but be concerned. "Is she…?" Her eyes were wide in alert.

"Relax. She's just taking a nap. She'll be good to go in no time. She wouldn't want to miss dinner." He winked at her suggestively, knowing that they both knew the poor girl would _be _dinner. Elena swallowed nervously.

"Um…I have to go." She turned quickly to head for the door, but he was instantly in her way. She walked into his chest and stopped, looking up at him nervously, her heart pounding.

"You bear an _uncanny_ resemblance to a girl I once knew." He told her, observing her facial reactions curiously. She stared at the floor, not sure what the right response to that was.

"Um…"

"You know, you shouldn't be so afraid of me, Elena…" He told her with a friendly looking grin full of mischief. "I'm not a bad guy." The smirk plastered on his face betrayed his words.

"You…" She cleared her throat, not sure if she should even allow herself the courage to say what she was about to say. "You just drank that girl's blood…"

"Have you never poured a cow's milk into your cheerios, Elena? I don't see a difference. There's a natural food chain—it makes the world go 'round. I mean, vampires are a predatory species. I can't help it that I'm at the top of the food chain. I'm only playing my part." He told her with a proud smirk. "We'll be friends in no time." He stated confidently. She furrowed her brows, processing what he was telling her and thinking to herself how utterly impossible her ever being friends with someone like him was. She cleared her throat, not wanting to continue any deeper into this conversation with him. She was already tongue-tied and disgusted.

"Could you just…tell Stefan I stopped by, please?" She forced a polite smile that was barely a smile as she edged towards the door.

"Of course." He was already there, holding the door open for her as if he were some kind of gentleman. "Be careful going home. There are lots of crazies out there." He winked, voice laden with knowing irony. Elena rushed to her car, fumbling with her keys on the way. She got to the door and stuck the key into the lock, fingers trembling nervously. She whipped the door open and flung herself in, quickly locking the doors behind her. She let out a huge breath and leaned her head back against her seat. She needed to calm her nerves. She really wished that Stefan's brother would just leave town.


End file.
